Wings of Valor
by Kotou Masaki
Summary: First take on new Mob Talker 2 and new aspect of Mob Talker 2 and Minecraftia itself. Lets do it shall we? Some aspects of Accel World crossover, Reviews and criticism much appreciated as the story will grow on it.
1. Wings of Valor

**Summary: **_To get wings and take flight, That's truly only what escapism is. But how long can you fly in uncharted; Remote land? That's something that must be saved for another chapter of this perpetual book. Only you can fly so long until you burn out; Everything; even the most brilliant lights will cease to burn nothing is immortal except for the perpetual darkness that surrounds and clouds our world; Truly what escapism is, is only trying to travel farther then what society lets you. You must explore even the highest depths to you finally found one place with is truly immortal, uncharted from "pureblood" humans, can be described as perpetual:_

_Minecraftia. What a land; filled with many desires, factions, life, preservation and things itching to be explored. _

**A/N:First off I'll like to thank some of the views I'm getting on my Elsword stories as I really enjoying seeing my story being viewed; Anyways this is my first attempt at a Minecraft story with a whole knew aspect of Mob Talker and Minecraftia featuring its own Life-Energy, Gods and many custom mods; Here is some of the mobs packs that will be featured in Wings of Valor along with solo mods:**

**Core of Wings of Valor:Attack of the B-Team**

**Piece of Core:Ultra Modded Survival(Captainsparklez's play through)**

**Mob Talker 2**

**Crafting Dead(The Guns)**

**Darkcraft**

**Aspects of Big Dig**

**Aspects of Skycraft(Or commonly known as Minecraft:Skyrim Edition)**

**Aspects of Tekkit, Hekkit, and (Glaticraft(Within AotB-T and UMS)**

**And Aspects of Feed The Beast and Feed The Beast:Unleashed.**

**well without further or due, lets get right with it.**

**Chapter One: Wings of Valor  
**_Long ago, Minecraft was known as a block world within the galaxy which consist of Planet Kelpher 22B. Minecraft was an uncharted land which will take Humans over one million light years to reach, being at the far end of Kelpher's Galaxy. Scientists at NASA where interested by the planet, how could it have such an...abnormal shape from such said other planets? Truly a mystery that remained in documents of NASA as it withered, slowing decaying from the world.  
_

_...Piece..._

_By_

_Piece...  
_

_But! That light on the torch haven't burn out the eternal flame that was yet to smoulder, when someone by the name of Markus "Notch Presson changed it all. after overlook the remains of the planet that NASA had documented he published a game in 2009, of May 17 under the title... **"Minecraft." **having a block-like texture similar to the pictures and description which NASA document that said for it to be "A perfect piece." this lead to the uprise of Minecraft gaining many popularity and was released on November 11, 2011 hitting every gaming station like a A.A.T to a Jet. The years of Minecraft advanced flowing on the river of time to the publishing of NeuroLinker and other Virtual Realities that allowed humans to explore the world...but there was one flaw...one thing that set it apart from...Minecraft; Pureblooded...Minecraft...That was...  
_

_The actual feeling. It was a Virtual World, not the real one nor could it ever be the real one this let Scientists ponder over how "Minecraft" is related to Minecraft...how can Markus "Notch" the said God of Minecraft make it feel like it truly existed...well he couldn't...But the idea of grasping just one piece of Minecraftia didn't slip Markus "Notch Presson's mind...in fall of Winter 2071 Notch put all of MoJang's expenses into the development of something that allowed him to travel to Minecraftia...but that ended up in the death of Notch on New Year's 2071. "Minecraft" was hit greatly by Notch's death, feeling as if "Minecraft" wasn't truly Minecraft..but yet it is still updated today but no one will truly be able to get the feeling of an actual taste of Minecraft's atmosphere._

_Can something like exploration of Kelpher's galaxy actually happened? It is something that isn't impossible, but nor is it physically possible to construct such a thing that allowed you to travel such a distance in such a short amount of time; something like that truly under the title of a Theory; something that is yet to be proven by true evidence.  
_

_Or is it?_

_**Minecraft**...wasn't the same as the perspective of Humans eye...infact...it wasn't even close enough to the point where the name didn't match up...**Minecraftia**; the true name of this Planet was different having wars tied upon its ripe history there is two gods that overlook the world of Minecraftia:_

_**Xzalia**, The **Goddess of Minecraftia** and **Xzora,** **The Goddess of Nether or "Hell".**_

_They where in charge of keeping the world intact, preserved. Neither of the two gods was evil, but **Xzora **was frowned upon for having to keep the "Devilish" part of Minecraftia intacted; This lead to the downfall of Minecraftia; **Xzora** summoned hells of pure hatred and fury upon **Xzalia** and rest of Minecraftia leaving an ancient war lasting over 100 years in Minecraftia "Time" and 5 years in Humanoid "Time"._

_What was the outcome of such a battle that felt like it was everlasting?..."**Mobs.**" **Xzalia** nor **Xzora** won the Ancient battle...but nor did either of the sides lost. The battles of Ancient let the disputation of there DNA into Humans or now called "**Mobs**" by mixing the blood of **Xzalia**,** The Goddess of Minecraftia** and** Xzora the Goddess of Nether or** **"Hell"** it created a offspring that was "**Netural**" the sides of both blood lead to neutral characteristics no kind of "Superior" DNA to the other. But there was different lifeforms something that differs from those** Netural** Mobs...  
_

_Hostile Mobs. The scar of** Xzora's** hatred was intact into these Neutral mobs transforming them into hateful creatures that linger on the world only for the death of Netural Mobs..But the Hostile Mobs had minds of there own; They still had some mercy in there soul..they didn't solve every battle with violence this lead to even friendships or bonds of the Two Sides..but they never truly "accepted" each other...until one day in history._

_Humans or known as **Players** upon the Mobs and the Hostile Mobs became the superior race of Minecraftia, dominating every field there is; the discrimination towards the Mobs from the "Players" lead to the hate of them and the teaming up of Hostile Mobs and Mobs; they fought back until the put the "Players" into there place, but it wasn't over there hatred didn't cease they raided the "Players" and rob them of there life. The Hostile Mobs and Mobs where truly worthy of there Adversary. This lead to "Peace" I suppose you can say between Hostile Mobs and Mobs but there was still discrimination between the two and so ended that but it wasn't over something flawed the Mobs, Players, Hostile Mobs, and other entities that resided on Minecraftia._

_Appearance. there blocky-like and unatural appearance irritated the Hostile Mobs and Mobs, they wanted the Players to know they where superior they believed in** Mob** **Supremacy**..soon that idea lead to the discovery of Human DNA with there Skeleton and organs, tissue and other organelles. The Heir King of Hostile Mobs the Enderdragon gave the DNA to the Mobs and they begin a process of Self Evolving creating a whole knew look of them; this gave the Hostile Mobs and Mobs a higher field of intelligence from the Players, allowed Kingdoms; Trading and ties to be strengthen. Minecraftia was truly something that differed from the humans Minecraft...Minecraftia was truly something that was so magnificent that it will remained the the shrouded shadows of Technology and Time, until the time is truly right...but Minecraftia is something that will remain a Mystery to Humans._

_Minecraft was a long way from being truly like Minecraftia..._

_Humans will truly never be able to grasp the full taste that Minecraftia offered, it will truly remained unsolved...something that was entitled "Impossible" to solve..._

_Or was it?_

_We'll just have to see what the future has to offer. Earth's version of Minecraft and Minecraftia will remain unknown of each other's true core existence and there is things yet to be discovered like how did the Mobs get Human DNA, how did NASA inspect Minecraftia's texture and not run into Mobs...things will remain lost in time._

**A/N:There we have it the Introduction to Wings of Valor; My new minecraft story and my first take at my own creation of Minecraftia, Players, And Mob Talker 2.**

**OC/Main Character:**

**Name:Kaito Harushika**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Male**

**Racial Ethnicity:Asian**

**Nation Ethnicity:Japanese**

**Disorders/Born Diseases:Hetrochromia**

**Eye Color:Black and Red.**

**Appearance:Kaito has a feminine appearance with long silky black hair, weak immune system, and muscles. He took a appearance of much like a Girl, but he was a gamer; having Social problems this made him Anti-Social only going to school for education and to "Uphold Harushika title." this made him have a lazy-like appearance but still good enough to keep personal hygiene and a well-done appearance for every Japanese Boy. **

**Personality:Kaito is a lazy, yet serious guy. with a gentle and sweet voice yet having to endure Social Psychology. He has goals and set to accomplish them.**

**Likes and Dislikes:Isn't needed.**

**First Chapter name:**

**Wings of Existence.  
**


	2. Wings of Existance

**A/N:Update again! so I'll make this a 2K or more word story, I want to mention that like I said in the lore: Minecraft is FAR away from being like Minecraftia therefore Minecraftia is waay more realistic then Minecraft: Anyways majority of the Mob Talker characters are keeping there same names, but most likely different appearances.**

**Note One:Kaito only speaks Japanese, make note of that and therefore weird encounter in the future because all Mobs and Hostile Mobs aren't Japanese but the majority of them is.**

**Note Two:I'll still make his speaking Japanese just that first encounters it'll be in Japanese just so he can clarify with the person.**

**Chapter 1:Wings of Existance**

"...Huh?"I open my eyes, studying the new terrain, I look around to see nothing but vast open space and trees..I get up to my legs trying to keep myself erected but falling back to my knees but realization hit me.

_The Terrain looked familiar something I'm used to seeing._

I limped towards a tree, looking at the structure of it, it was realistic looking yet the shape was "Block" Like, it looked like...Minecraft, I bit the bullet and punch it, while my strength and some gale force the wooden block broke but I felt no pain...I pondered for a minute on why I didn't feel any pain...but then I opened my eyes truly and saw something; It appeared to be a Heads up Display, my name was floating in the air and there was a bar at my stomach level, I looked at it and the words: "Oak Wood." appeared at my eyes, I sat on the ground resting myself from the pain.

"This appears to be like Minecraft...so I'll try to make a Crafting Table..."I look at the Wooden Block again and it appeared in my hands, It was a small block floating at least one centimeter above the palm of my hand, I place it on the ground as it grow into a block of wood similar to what the size was on the tree.

"Hmm it didn't turn into a Crafting Table..." I looked at the wooden block and sat on it thinking about any logical way to craft in a _actual_ version of Minecraft.

"Hmm...how about this."

I picture a menu in my mind, some sort of layout or a character inventory all of the sudden I open my eyes to see my inventory open in front of me I look around.

"What type of sorcery is this?!"I yell to see nothing respond to me, I nod my head and look down to see the wood on my Toolbar, I imagine myself grabbing them and moving it to the Two by Two box next to me, it creates Wooden Planks as I assumed it would do, I then take the planks and make a crafting table, getting off the wood block and putting it next to the wooden block.

"Oh. This game must uses some kind of Mind-wave system or simply a motion detecting system of some sort."I look up at the Sky to see the Sun moving at a fast pace, ready to turn the bright afternoon to an Hour of Twilight, I break the wooden block and my Crafting table with my hands getting use to the weird feeling when breaking stuff with your fist, I look around the terrain spotting a hole in the floor.

"If this is like Minecraft, it must have Hostile Mobs at night, I'll just go hide in that cave."I begin running for it before stop in my tracks. "Wait a second why would I want to go inside a cave? Isn't that asking for death as well?"I ponder on my thoughts for a moment before looking around again sighing. "Not like there's a better place to hide...But I could go look while I-

I see a arrow wiz by my face as I shake my head. "Scratch that."I jump in the hole as my clear vision is turned to vast blackness within the cave, My movement echoing throughout the cave as I try to search through the darkness.

_Damn, This isn't helping at all! There is no light source in the damn dark cave._

I come to my senses and place my crafting table in front of me slowly, making sure I remember where its at, I open it up and make some sticks in the such fashion and use the extra, but limited amount of wood I have to make a wooden pickaxe holding it my hand with a tight grip.

"It actually feels more lighter then I thought it was..but then again the NeuroLinker Senses System isn't as developed as realism."I take a step away from my crafting table, assuming there is cobblestone around my I begin smashing my pickaxe in the ground, making loud noises of rocks breaking as I open my inventory and cheer loudly.

"Hell yes, some coal!" I smile for a moment and make torches, I awaken my eyes to see the coal in front of me and Iron not too far, I mine some more coal noting to get the stone as well as I walk back to my crafting table, making me a Pickaxe and Stone sword, as I venture down further within the caverns before hearing that same sound again.

_*Wiz!* _Something flew past my face yet again, I hear the object penetrate within the cobblestone I walk up to where the arrow land, studying it.

"What the hell...this...doesn't even look like a real arrow..."I feel it, my skin rubs against something dry and hard, but yet sturdy enough to if it would of actually hit me I would of died.

"Yeah it's an arrow crafted by Bones, whats the big deal?"I look around hearing someone speak gibberish before turning around seeing a girl with a bow looking at me with a death glare.

"Why do you venture down here Player...I'll take great pride in _Killing _you."Even though I couldn't understand what she was saying, judging by her sharp ruby eyes, her taking another arrow out of her quiver and that one word at the end.

_Kill._

My survival instincts kicked up, as I venture down further in the cave, taking the torch with me as she looks at me laughing.

"Run all you want player! you can't run forever..."Her echoing words scare me as I run down the cavern further, even if I couldn't understand one word she said, I keep running before hearing the echoing footsteps multiply I look back to see her catching up with me, getting another arrow ready on the line.

"Jigoku wa anata no mondai ga nanidearu ka!?"I yell back at her, running down the cavern even further, parkouring along the way despite my weak agility.

"What did you say!? Cursing me out in some kind of gibberish?!"She screams back as I meet my stopping point, a endless hole. I look back to see her smiling.

_Dammit I need to get her to stop! She must be speaking English...god dammit I know a few words._

"P-Please...D-don't kill me.."I mange to get the English words out my mouth as she looks at me oddly.

"Nan to ii mashita ka?"She responds back to me as I drop on my knees.

"You speaked Japanese the whole time!?"I look at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I was just practicing I can't speak it anyways!"She retorts back as I snap at her. "You scared the living death out of me shooting at me, you almost killed me there."I mange to laugh as she smiles, pulling back an arrow.

"Oh...I know."She said smiling deceivingly.

"W-What do you mean..?"I ask, slowly crawling back as she inches forward pulling out a rapier from its sheath, placing her bow back.

"I never killed a player with this new weapon, I'll use you as a dummy!"she charges me as I quickly access my inventory taking out my stone sword and clashing with her tripping her as she falls back into the hole behind me stabbing her rapier back in the wall screaming.

"Help me!"She scream back as I look down at her.

"You tried to kill me! Why should I help you!"

"I won't kill you if you just help me!"I grumble under my breath before nodding.

"Fine whatever!"I hold out my hand as she grabs it, pulling her rapier out of the stone as I pull her back up with some muscle strength breaking heavily.

"Why...would I let a player help me."I hear her say as I growl. "You told me to help you! and stop calling me a player, I have name."I look back at her as she gives me a cold glare.

"Shut up player!"

"Why are you calling me a player!?"

"Because your a player and I'm the hostile mob!"I open my eyes in amazement, she was a hostile mob. The Skeleton of course, wielding a Long Bow with bone arrows and a sword as a sidearm.

"I'm not a player, I'm not even from this world?!"She gasp getting up and looking at me.

"R-Really..."She inches closer looking amaze as I get back up on my two feet, ready to retaliate.

"Wait your trying to confuse me with your words, player!"She says giving me that horrible attitude again. "Believe me! I'm from Earth!"Her eyes widen in amazement.

"Y-You mean that Mythological Planet that was said to give us our bodies?"

"What are you talking about?"I reply dumbfounded.

"You're acting so stupid by this, you couldn't possibly be from here."She says as I nod my head. "I-I'm so sorry!"Her personality suddenly changes as she hugs me.

"I just thought you where a Player, so my cold attitude kicked in, I couldn't possibly kill you from what your people gave us."She thanks me at the end of her sentences multiple times as I sit the trying to comprehend everything shes throwing at me.

_So Earth is a Mythological planet in this plane of Minecraft and The hunt people like me called "Players" What kind of world is this?_

"Excuse me but what is a player?"

"I'll tell you as we walk back to your little campsite.

"Very well then."

_"A player, Is a entity in our world that are deprived from a form of an Human, so they're pretty much equivalent to a human, minus there body structure. They where created by Xzalia, The Goddess of Minecraftia who created all life on this plane of Minecraftia known as 'The Overworld'. The Player was the name we Hostile Mobs and Mobs gave to them after they begin to become the most popular race on Minecraftia, we went in war with them ending in our win which is now Mob Supremacy. Players to us Mobs are greedy bastards who had discrimination against us just because we're made from Xzora- _"Whos Xzora?"I ask her as she smiles.

_"Xzora is the Goddess of Nether or 'Hell' I believe in your world. I also believe this role is played by..."Herobrine" was it?"_

"Yes, Notch is the "God" of Minecraft and Herobrine, his brother is the "God" of Nether or hell."

"Ah, you call it Minecraft on your world I see."She says as I nod my head in response. "And I believe in this world you guys call it Minecraft-ia?"She responds with 'Mhm.' as we finally reach our destination.

"Here we go, again I'm sorry...

"Hmm?"

"What is your name again?"She ask me as I gasp. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Kaito Harushika."

"Oh hello Haru-Kun, my name is Scarla...

_**"I'm the Ancestral of Skeletons or the Princess of **_**Skeletons."** I fumble in my mouth, in a stage of bewilderment as she looks at me.

"Are you ok Haru-Kun?"

"What the hell is going on..."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Note:(The Japanese came from most likely incorrect sources and is broken up. All of the "Translations" of Japanese where different so I picked the one that looked most formal or detailed.)**

**Next Chapter name:Wings of Priority. **

**A/N:Well that is it for Wings of Valor hope you enjoyed and if you do a Review will be much appreciated, Also Pre-OC Submissions are up if you would like an Oc to appear please use my per-template on chapter one and put it into the review section, OC's will not be accepted if Private Messaged.**

**Pre Oc-An Oc that is stationed to appear in future updates of the story.**


	3. Wings of Friendship

**A/N:Back for another chapter and original updating, Yeah. That Update Speed Tho qwq  
**

**Chapter Two:Wings of Knowledge**

_(Haru's View)_

"What the hell is going on..."I stare at her gawking at her appearance, something totally unbeknownst to me. She appeared to look like a..goddess, her Bone wings with Steel armor stand before me moving up and down at a steady pace as her bow was on her back and attached was her quivers, her rapier in its sheath; She looked like a forsaken warrior.

"H-Haru-Kun, stop staring at me like that."She said covering her very well showing cleavage and other parts, but that didn't help as the majority of her skin was exposed to light.

"S-Scarla, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"My Survival reflexes kick in, despite what I wanted to actually say, 'Survival of the fittest' took over, I took out my stone sword as she glares at me angrily, her eyes filled with hatred all of the sudden as she takes out her rapier.

"I told you already, what, do I scare you!? Am I a MONSTER!?"She throws her anger at me and I couldn't help but take the hits, I grit my teeth as I see her staring at me with anger, tears flowing down her face; her eyes wasn't filled with anger, it was filled with sadness; merely trying to cover it all up. I nod my head noticing the situation I was in.

"S-Scarla...I-

"A monster...that's all we are..."She looks at me, pushing me to the wall and holding the rapier to my throat. I was going to die, a bond is about to wither away.

"I'm a Ancestral, I'm the scars of Xzora; The Goddess of Hell, if that's so bad, stab me in the chest right now and take my powers.."She looks at me with a thick cloak of malice and emptiness.

"I don't think of you as a monster Scarla! I don't care what you are, YOU are you it doesn't matter what your made of as long as your personality sparks and you stay moving forward and never walking backwards; that is what all that really matters! Don't confuse me with "Players" I'm different, I'm a Human remember that.."I lay my hands on her shoulders, staring intently in her eyes.

"Y-You mean that...?"She says that stuttering, as I nod my head but as she let go I hear a sound of a gun being fired, I quickly duck down as Scarla hovers over the ground looking at me in sadness.

"S-Scarla? where are you g-

"I'll be back Haru-Kun, I promise."She dives out of the cave ascending flight and leaving with no place to begin with. I sigh and take my pickaxe and sword, climbing up the wall by hacking the pickaxe in the cooblestone and stabbing my sword in it to get me up to the mainland, in the afternoon it looked...astonishing, animals where grazing and the weather felt so...real.

I scanned around the land as all of the sudden my stomach begin growling really loudly, I sigh rubbing it a bit.

"Maybe I should go find somewhere to- I look over the hill as I was walking to see a village; people where putting water in a bucket, some where tending to their crops and others where just hanging with their family. I walk down the hill and into the village looking around till a spotted a Tavern, while I was walking to it I felt the Vil- Players eyes watching me, I cover up my face and grit my teeth before walking into the Tavern, sitting on the stool and greeted by the man at the bar who was a a teen boy around my age with beautiful blond hair and red eyes.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa onegai shi nanika taberu mono o motte iru koto?"(Couldn't Translate, Error with good translate qwq)I ask him he looks at me for a few seconds, staring into my eyes, I turn around as he chuckles.

"Wakaranai no wa naze. Watashi wa anata ga wakai josei wa, nyūshu dekimasu ka?"I gasp at his fluent Japanese before noting how he called me a young lady.

"Actually, I'm a guy."He's drinking his water while waiting for me to respond as all of the sudden his spits his water out. "What?! You're a Guy?"He begins to caress my face as I begin feeling myself getting heated up."I could go gay for you..."He whispers. "WHAT?!"I outbursts as everyone in the tavern looks at us before I laugh nervously as they all revert there eyes away as he just laughs.

"Just kidding; What can I get you bro?"

"Do you guys sell steak?"I ask looking on the menu as he nods his heading, opening the door behind him and coming back moments later with a thick smell of American food emitting from the back-door as he brings back a plate and hands me Chop-sticks, and fork and spoon; I get my fork ready as he stops me.

"That'll be four emeralds."

_God dammit! Haru is such a Baka! _I mentally scream at myself from forgetting that ALL worlds have a currency system.

My stomach begins growling again as I look up at him as he just smiles, leaning closer to me, "Its on the house."He says, walking back into the back-room as I smile digging in before hearing yelling coming from the backroom.

"Why did you let that girl have free food!?"

"Well its a Boy to start off with!? And he was hungry!"

"I don't care next time I'll hit you harder if you keep giving out free food!"

I see the young bartender come out of the back-door and looks at me managing a smile before jumping over the desk. By then I finished by food and was ready to leave.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I can hear his American accent cloaking his voice while he talk, as we walk out, the Night has already settled in and the Players where back in there house.

"What is it?"I ask him as he sits on the patch of wood next to the Tavern, clearing his throat. "All my life I felt like I was being caged in that Tavern...working as a bartender and being hit for helping people who can't help themselves; and most of all being taught to hate Hostile Mobs...but I want to go explore..."

"And so your saying..."I look at me him as he gets up and look at me in the eyes.

"Let's go on a adventure...whats your name?"I slouch down at how bad the moment was ruined before smiling, "My name is Kaito Harushika and you are...?"I retort.

"Ash Blake(Reference!)."I smile, as he held his hand out, I blush a bit before grabbing it.

"But I need to go back to the mine first."So we run down the hill and to the opening of the mine as I hand him my sword and we climb down the hole into the pitch blackness of the cave, the sound of our feet tapping on the cave flooring.

"Hmm what do you need t-

He jumps out of no where as if he something was wrong, the he takes out my sword hitting? something in air.

"Reveal yourself."I see Scarla comes out the shadows with her red eyes piercing Ash, holding out her bone bow and pointing it at him as he holds his sword out at her.

"Haru-Kun, stand back I'll protect you."Ash says, nodding his head.

"Haru-Kun, I'll kill this stalker for you."Scarla says, now smirking.

_Having multiple friends is a battlefield.(Reference again!) I say in my head looking at the two. _

**To be continued in:Wings of True Knowledge  
**

**So that was my chapter, introduced a new chapter with a new character and more content! Again I'm sorry for my such slow updating but a new chapter will be out soon and if you play Elsword a new chapter for ADD's Lunacy:Path of Darkness is also coming out.**

**Again Reviews, Favorites, and following is much appreciated! Also Criticism is welcomed.(No flaming)**

**References:**

**"Having Multiple Friends is a battlefield." Anime-Or- **

**"Ash Blade." Dra- A-**


End file.
